Scorch Marks, Broken Doors and Other Mishaps
by perriannath
Summary: Scorch marks, broken doors and other mishaps follow as people and dragons try to get along
1. Chapter 1

Scorch Marks, Broken Doors and Other Mishaps….

Summary: Hiccup is the only one with any real experience of dealing with a dragon, so while he's unconscious how does the village cope? Hiccup will be seen prominently however he will be in a coma about 60-95% of the story this is the rest of the village figuring out by trial and error how to get along.

Author's Note: I have resurfaced, now let me explain, here's how it goes: computer had stuff, computer crashed, lost all data, sold computer, bought new computer- starting from scratch.

This little series of snippets is to refresh my fingers to the habit of writing, that being said PLEASE don't flame, I will use them to light a fire to cook fish for Toothless. I will be happy to accept constructive criticism and any good reviews.

Rated K+ its mild nothing more than scorch marks and light bruising though Hiccup's leg is discussed!

Ch 1: Scorch Marks_

The village stood uneasily watching as Stoick carried his unconscious son up to the house, Astrid following closely on his heels. The rest were left standing in the middle of the village with dragons surrounding them and for the first time the Vikings didn't know what to do with them. They knew that the dragons wouldn't outright kill them, but as to what they would do the Vikings weren't sure, no one but Hiccup had really had interactions with a dragon before besides killing it.

There was a rustling of wings as the night fury known by Hiccup as Toothless came into the crowd, and everyone backed away from the dragon no one knew anything about. Toothless for his part went towards Stoick's house but stopped at the porch in front of the house.

"What do we do now?" one villager asked, in a hushed tone that showed he was still afraid of being randomly eaten by the dragons that were now quietly occupying their beach.

"Relax they won't hurt you." Fishlegs spoke up pushing his way to the middle of the crowd, gronkle in tow.

"That doesn't tell us what we need to do now, how do we get them to leave?" a woman asked.

"They have nowhere else to go." Snotlout argued, "We can't just cast them out now."

"They've killed us!" one villager cried, and the dragons shrank away from the angry noise.

"And we've killed them. That's not a good enough argument anymore." Astrid argued back, her voice stern.

That left everyone looking unsure for the first time that perhaps what they were doing was in fact wrong.

"So what do we do with the beasts?" one man finally spoke again.

"We can live in peace with them, Hiccup did." Astrid replied.

"And look where that got him!"

Astrid turned to glare at the one who'd spoken just as Toothless came bounding to her side with a growl, head low.

Everyone backed away at the sight of the angry Night Fury; no one knew what to do with him, much less how to act around him.

"Toothless, easy boy… take it easy c'mon they don't know what they're saying." Astrid tried to push Toothless back but for every inch she managed he pushed forward several more. Vaguely she wondered how on Earth Hiccup had managed to keep Toothless from attacking her or anyone else when she could barely keep him from moving, she knew that Toothless was only allowing himself to be held; that if he wanted he could spring forward.

Toothless finally settled with a growl but remained crouched, tail twitching for a chance to get at someone who dared insult his human.

"You can't say that about Hiccup, look what he did! He saved the village from that horrible dragon- none of you would've even stood a chance against him. Hiccup succeeded where we failed." Astrid rebuked.

She moved forward spotting the Nadder she'd ridden during the fight and once close enough she slowed and held a hand out smiling as the dragon nudged with and then nuzzled her nose into the touch.

"They aren't bloodthirsty killers; you saw what Hiccup did in the ring with the Monstrous Nightmare- we can all learn to do the same." Astrid told them.

She smiled encouragement as the other teens joined her in the center of the ring- each of the dragons they'd ridden in the battle following closely behind.

"Give them a chance- don't we owe them that much- we did render them pretty much homeless." Fishlegs called.

One of the braver men gave a huff and moved forward towards the Monstrous Nightmare that stood anxiously near Snotlout. The man, remembering what Astrid had done he slowed but the Nightmare was still so wary that even the reassuring hand of Snotlout couldn't keep it from starting itself on a fire and slinging a small burst of flame at the man making them all disappear in a cloud of smoke. When it finally settled the man was a little singed but no worse for wear and he laughed proclaiming,

"I think that was my fault."

He stepped forward again and the Nightmare stayed put shying away when the man's hand neared its head but finally relaxed enough to not do a repeat performance.

"That's good, take it nice and easy." Snotlout encouraged.

A woman looked around unsure before she knelt down to where one of the Terrors sat licking itself clean and she gently picked it up and scratched its back gently causing it to start purring loudly.

"Just like a cat." She grinned.

The tension was broken as people slowly began to intermingle with the dragons, everyone moving carefully afraid of what might happen, but after a few false starts and a few more people being singed they were acting more casually around the creatures they had fought for so long.

Astrid had to smile and looked down to Toothless who was watching with interested eyes. She touched him softly and he looked up at her.

"Hiccup would be proud." She stated.

"Astrid, we got Hiccup settled, the healer is taking a look at him now." Gobber's voice made her whirl around and at first everything seemed fine, at least until Toothless caught the smell of blood. With a loud screech he bounded forward and knocked Gobber over pinning him beneath his feet. Gobber was frozen in terror at what had just occurred.

"Toothless no! Stop!" Astrid cried. She grabbed the broken harness that the dragon still wore and tried to pull him off to no avail.

Toothless took in a deep breath, preparing to shoot flame,

"Toothless stop!"

She looked down and realized what the problem was.

"Gobber, blood! Explain!"

"He's alright he'll live! The healer has to amputate his leg!" Gobber cried out.

Toothless for a moment seemed unmoved, the energy building but at the last moment released the fireball to the side of Gobber's head- close enough he could feel the heat singe his hair but leave him unharmed.

Toothless backed off him still growling, but more settled then before as Astrid helped him up before demanding, "What do you mean amputate?"

"His leg was crushed in the fall- the bone is shattered and the muscles torn to shreds." Gobber told her sadly, "He'll match his beast here." Gobber continued gesturing to Toothless who growled again.

Astrid stood in a shock a moment, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Toothless nudged her arm and she scratched his head, "Oh Toothless I'm so sorry."

The Night Fury had comprehended some of what was happening at least for he nudged away from her hold and crept up the hill towards the house where his human lay unconscious.

The entire village watched in saddened silence.

"What happens now?" Gobber asked.

"We'll have to wing it I guess. The one with all the answers is currently unconscious." Astrid muttered bitterly before she too headed up the hill.

No one said a word, none needed to……..


	2. Chapter 2

Scorch Marks, Broken Doors and Other Mishaps…..

Author's Notes: Well the first chapter is up and here is the second one. This one will focus on Toothless and Stoick really meeting each other for the first time- and all the hilarity that ensues (I hope) please remember this is all while Hiccup is asleep and he is asleep for awhile if the village has time to set up perches and homes for the dragons and learn to ride them/interact with them as well.

2nd Note: Yes I know I have Narnia stories unfinished let me explain- my computer had all my chapters, my computer crashed, I lost all my stuff, I sold my computer, I got a new one, I will have to start over on the next chapters of those stories, and in between all that I lost my job, was on unemployment and got a new job while finishing school up. They are on hiatus for now….I will finish them eventually

Chapter 2: Broken Doors

Stoick said not a word as he watched the healer look over his son; he could only sit on the chair numb. His only child losing a leg after saving the entire village- and he had disowned him? What kind of father was he? With a soft sound he buried his face in his hands until a rough touch made him stir. Stoick looked up to see Gobber standing beside him looking at the small figure in the makeshift bed but speaking to him,

"He'll make it and I'll make him a leg so he can walk and ride that temperamental beast he calls friend."

Stoick managed a smile, but it disappeared the moment Gobber walked closer to his son and a frown took over his face.

"How much will he lose?"

"Just under the kneecap, everything below that is a mess he shattered the bone when he fell and the flesh is burned to badly to heal." The woman replied softly.

"I have to start now otherwise he could die of blood loss." She continued.

Gobber looked to Stoick who nodded but immediately moved away from the bedside. The healer woman took her antiseptic liquid and began to wash the leg carefully wincing in sympathy as Hiccup managed a low sound of pain. Gobber sat down hard, but was unwilling to move away.

Finally the healer was finished, but she went to the fire and grabbed out a long knife instrument that glowed red hot and brought it over.

"I must cut now but I need someone to hold him so he won't move." She requested.

"He's not awake is he?" Gobber asked anxiously.

"No but they can still feel pain if not numbed to it."

Gobber grabbed hold of Hiccup and the woman started making the first cut, Hiccup's groans became louder in volume until they were just one long, low note.

Stoick, on the other side of the room was ready to clasp his hands over his ears when a familiar screech was heard moments before the door to his house was broken open, pieces flying outward and clattering to the ground. A black blur was seen darting into the room and crouching by Hiccup's side making the healer scream and back away.

Stoick watched still in shock as the Night Fury bared its teeth and growled, bristling at the three who in Toothless' mind were trying to hurt his friend.

"Gobber get that beast away!" Stoick demanded.

"I need to continue he won't make it if I don't stop the bleeding." The woman warned loudly.

"Toothless- oh for the love of Thor- Toothless!"

The last was Astrid's call as she had come running at the loud sound of the door being broken. She stopped cold at the sight, but then rolled her eyes heavenward looking for strength as she prepared to do battle with a furious Night Fury for the second time that day. Grumbling to herself she thought, 'This really isn't what I had figured battling a dragon would be like.'

She hurried over to where Toothless was and shoved his nose away from the boy he thought he was protecting. Toothless pushed back against her and she slid back a few feet.

"Toothless if she doesn't help him he'll die!" she cried.

That made the dragon stop cold and she nearly fell to floor as her shoving put her too far forward.

He looked at her, now fear clear in his gaze as she stood up again,

"Toothless, she has to do this- you want him to live right and walk again? In order to do that they have to get his ruined leg off and replace it. You have to let her do it." Astrid took his head and guided him away from where Hiccup laid over to where Stoick sat still in shock.

"He'll stay here, I'll keep him here." Astrid promised Stoick.

The healer woman moved back to Hiccup and moved quickly to get the ruined flesh away and cauterize the wound to help prevent infection.

Astrid kept Toothless' face away from what the healer was doing and every time Hiccup made a sound she was hard pressed to keep Toothless occupied, keeping his eyes away.

Astrid looked at Stoick and was confused at the still amazed look on his face. She finally asked, "Stoick, what is it?"

"That beast knocked down my door, years of dragon attacks do nothing and at one noise that beast breaks my door!" Stoick choked out.

Astrid couldn't help herself, she started laughing as all the events of the last few days finally came crashing down on her. Toothless perked up his ears at her laughter and she just leaned on him unable to stop.

The four of them waited and watched through the night to see whether Hiccup would make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorch Marks, Broken Doors and Other Mishaps…

Author's Notes: This is me again, these are just some snippets of the time between when the Vikings get back to Berk and when Hiccup wakes up. Again, please note I know that grammar isn't my strong suit so if you're just going to review to say that…don't please. No Flames Accepted!

This one features Astrid and her Nadder

Chapter 3: Cold Shower_

Astrid glanced out her window as she readied for the day- it was time, she was going to fly a dragon today, she was going to try at least.

Astrid dressed quickly and all but bolted from the house. She headed down to the village center where all the dragons seemed to meet every morning. Once the scorching stopped everyone was more comfortable with the dragons becoming permanent residents and yet no one had yet to try taking a ride on any of them- it seemed that Hiccup was still deemed the only one who could "tame" a dragon. Astrid snorted at that- that would change soon, her and the other teens had become somewhat addicted even though they all had only flown once- they had already discussed trying to fly again they just hadn't implemented actually doing it yet, Astrid would be the first to try.

She neared where the dragons were eating lunch and was both surprised and pleased to see Toothless there eating his share; the dragon had seemingly been glued to Hiccup's beside waiting anxiously for him to wake, but he had to be getting bored and stiff, but her pleas to go out had always fallen on deaf dragon ears.

"Hey Toothless, how is he doing this morning?" Astrid greeted scratching his neck, laughing at the deep purr that rumbled from him to her hand.

"I'm going to try and fly today, you think I can convince the Nadder to let me"

She wasn't really asking but Toothless cocked his head nonetheless and looked around as though thinking.

She laughed and stepped away calling out, "Wish me luck"

Toothless watched and snorted in amusement- he didn't see why flying was such a huge event, after all didn't Hiccup do it regularly everyone knew by now? With a shrug Toothless finished off his portion of fish and decided to run around the village- he needed to stretch and he couldn't fly so that had to be the next best thing for now.

Astrid found the Nadder she had ridden during the battle easily and the dragon perked up when she called her, coming close. Astrid smiled but was still a little nervous the one time she had ridden a dragon was with Hiccup who the dragons seemed to genuinely get along with Bragr still seemed a little wary of her.

"Hey Bragr, its me, you know me right?" Astrid stepped closer and watched carefully for signs of fear or irritation but the Nadder stood calmly.

"You want to try flying together today girl?" Astrid asked as though the dragon understood- maybe she did, after all wasn't Toothless smart?

The Nadder surprised her by actually stepping forward and leaning down, offering a easy way to get on, though she could feel the tense muscles- they were both nervous about doing this it had only been done by someone else or under their direction to keep both parties from getting killed.

"Easy Astrid, don't spook, no need to worry… it'll be ok." The Nadder went to the edge of the island and paused there as though fighting its own internal battle between shying back and making this huge step. Astrid knew the dragon had to make this decision- she couldn't force Bragr to do her will that wasn't how it worked.

Hiccup had spoken to her that day before they went chasing after their parents, she had been trying to get on the same Nadder who was shying away and clucking unhappily And Generally annoying her until Hiccup had come over and gently grabbed her arm backing her away,

"Astrid you can't just make her." He warned.

"Why not?" She had huffed, mostly out of impatience.

"They are living things with a mind and a will, if you force them it won't be any different than before, we have to cooperate with them, let them have a say so to speak- it's the only way this will work." Hiccup told her.

"What of you and Toothless?" Astrid had asked, almost sullen.

"We understand each other, I let him lead if he wants and he lets me lead because he knows I won't make any stupid decisions to send us both crashing to the sea- we've had to rely on each other."

She hadn't forgotten that conversation and had tried to put it to practice with getting to know the Nadder she now called Bragr.

Suddenly the dragon shifted and moved forward to the edge of the cliff but this time it was Astrid who hesitated pulling back on the reigns, and the Nadder backed away letting the human take the lead.

"Alright- you were going to kill them now you have to learn to ride them, you can do this…Hiccup did it." Astrid repeated this to herself as the Nadder toed the edge of the cliff. Then just before she could brace herself the dragon took off, and Astrid barely held in a scream. She was in the air, soaring among the clouds- she'd only done this behind hiccup on Toothless. The feeling was amazing!

Her and her dragon took higher to the sky and Astrid got to look again upon Berk from above as though she was a bird- she couldn't believe how small the island looked from the height she was at. They neared the island again and Astrid could see Fishlegs and the other teens, the dragons on the island and there at the crest of the hill she could see her chief's house where Hiccup lay. She yelped suddenly as Bragr dipped to the left and she nearly slid off the dragons back, gripping tight with her legs. "This would be why Hiccup had a saddle!" she grumbled to herself as she got righted again on the dragon back. Her dragon swung wide around the back of the island going between large pillars of rock that had Astrid clinging to back and hoping to Thor that they wouldn't hit any of them. She heaved a sigh of relief when Bragr finally got clear. They went out over the open water and Bragr dove low over the water and Astrid leaned back to let the spray hit her and dampen her hair, relishing the feel of the cool crisp water at her fingertips. She was laughing until she realized that they were getting even closer to the water, to the point when the waves were just barely grazing her feet.

"Bragr!" Astrid shouted pulling back on the reigns hoping to gain some altitude. But she only felt the dragon go deeper as her boots got wet. It was then that she noticed that the Nadder was staying so low because she was looking at her reflection in the water and as such wasn't paying attention to how low she was getting to the water's surface.

"Bragr! C'mon girl go higher! I don't want to get wet today!" Astrid tried pulling on the reigns again but the dragon shook her head, disregarding the commands and went even closer until Astrid only had time to yelp as the dragon got too close and sent them both into the drink!

"Gasp!" she broke the surface sputtering and gasping for breath in the cold water. Bragr came to the surface beside her squawking in outrage at the state of things.

"Well its your fault you crazy dragon!" Astrid shouted back splashing Bragr for good measure making the dragon squawk again in displeasure.

"How we get out of the water?" Astrid wondered.

Bragr squawked again and Astrid splashed her with water,

"You have any brilliant ideas now would be the time for them!" Astrid exclaimed as they both floated in the seas around Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Evasive Maneuvers:

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for all the reviews I love it! This chapter will feature Toothless as I cannot get enough of that lovable creature. It will also feature Astrid and Gobber…and a forge

Enjoy!

Astrid heard a shout coming from Gobber's forge and rushed to the building just in time to see him shooing a Terror away as he hopped up and down clutching his foot.

"Away wit' ye now, I can manage!" Gobber grumbled.

"Gobber what are you doing?" Astrid asked, coming into the forge and looking surprised as she spotted Toothless off to one side looking incredibly amused at the entire situation.

"I'm trying to create a new saddle and rig for Hiccup when he wakes up but I'm havin a terrible time with the whole thin'" Gobber explained.

Astrid hid a smile behind her hand and stepped close to him, she noticed he had grabbed Hiccup's blueprints and the wrecked saddle was sitting on a nearby table.

"You just going to fix the saddle?" Astrid asked.

"No I was goin to fix it all up so it was even sturdier, only trouble is the steering thingy is attached. And this beast has been no help at all." Gobber complained.

Astrid looked again to where Toothless sat looking interested but sad at the same time, he wished Hiccup were here doing this.

"I can help I saw how the mechanism worked, sort of." Astrid told him.

"Alright first we have to finish the saddle, its almost finished."

Gobber went to another table where the new saddle sat, polished to shine and made of even sturdier metal and leather than before. It made Astrid smile to see it.

"What's left?" she asked.

"We have to attach the leads to it." Gobber told her and between the two the work went swiftly.

"Now for the blasted tail." Gobber muttered going back to the forge.

"I have all the parts according to Hiccup's plans but most of these are just rough sketches there isn't anything real concrete like he took the basic rough sketches and fine tuned them on the job." Gobber muttered.

"Well we for sure know where he was escaping to all those afternoons, I do wonder how he managed to keep it all a secret for so long. It was mostly by mistake that I even found out about Toothless he was protecting Hiccup from me." Astrid laughed.

She looked over the designs again before looking over to Toothless.

"Toothless can you help us out here?" Astrid asked.

The Night Fury perked up interested and he came over to look over her shoulder at the gadget currently being made.

"Here's the actual tailfin- it's just the matter of the mechanism to attach it to the saddle so Hiccup can work it." Gobber explained as he carefully attached the tail to Toothless, and seemed amazed that the dragon seemed completely unbothered by the goings on.

"Ok now the saddle." Gobber took the saddle with the ropes leading to it and strapped that onto the dragon as well connecting the leads to the fin,

"Stop moving ye beasty!" Gobber had to yell when Toothless started to twitch and roll his shoulders- he knew what this meant for him.

"Hold on Toothless we need your help in this- you do want to fly again with Hiccup right?" Astrid asked.

Immediately the dragon calmed but Astrid could feel him almost shuddering underneath her hand.

"There the leads are ready and attached, we also have this pedal thingy that apparently Hiccup was using but I don' understand how it was steering it!" Gobber was getting frustrated.

"Toothless I'm going to come up to you for a sec ok?" Astrid got up into the saddle and turned Around so she was facing the tailfin. She moved the fin to the right and it moved, then she tried to pull the lead to the right and the fin moved, sort of.

"Oh you're right we really need Hiccup for this." Astrid realized.

She tried again pulling the rope down and to the right and it moved but still barely and too sluggishly for how fast she's been riding on the dragon with Hiccup.

Toothless had grown bored after five minutes of it all- they hadn't figured anything out and they had everything they needed- why couldn't they get it when his human had?

He finally became tired and frustrated as both of the ones trying to figure it out and growled until Astrid picked up the pedal he nodded.

"I know this is how he did it, but I don't get how it worked to steer the fin." She replied huffing in annoyance.

Toothless huffed back, imitating her annoyance at the situation.

"Gobber have you looked through all his books and pictures of the contraption?" Astrid finally asked.

"I think so, why don't you go see if I managed to lose a page or something." Gobber suggested.

She sent a glare at the blacksmith but relented with a huff and left the forge heading to the chief's house. She headed up the steps to the Chief's house and stepped in quietly thankfully noting that Stoick was gone. She did pause however as her eyes took in Hiccup lying on a table turned bed in the main room next to the fire. She sighed sadly- he got what he wanted he was one of them but looking at the cost was it really worth it?

Shaking her head she double-timed it up the stairs to his room/workshop and looked around shuffling papers. She smiled at the sketches of Toothless and the other dragons even one of a Terrible Terror trying to steal a fish from a snarling Toothless. The drawings were good, and he paid close attention to detail. She spotted some drawings for the catapult devices they used- she didn't know that he had made them! She finally spotted some pictures of the tailfin and all the mechanisms that he used and she grabbed them up, groaning when several other pages spilled to the floor.

Astrid cleaned up quickly and sped out of the house shutting the door quietly behind her nearly tripping down the steps in her haste to get back to Gobber and Toothless.

"Here Gobber I found some more sketches!" she exclaimed.

"Ah good I was nearly ready to leave it to Hiccup to figure out once he wakes up." Gobber sighed.

Toothless, who had fallen asleep curled so close to the forge that he was nearly in it blinked sleepily at her arrival as she slapped the designs down on the table and the two poured over them- even more determined now that they should figure it out.

"At last!" Gobber exclaimed so loudly that Toothless started awake and jumped hitting his head on a table and snarling.

"Easy Toothless, we finally figured it out and got it to work." Astrid calmed the still grumpy dragon.

Toothless however was already over his bruised skull and ego and had moved over to where the saddle tail mechanism was sitting on the ground of the shop. He was suddenly excited- it looked right at least!

Toothless turned towards his human's house but suddenly his tail and ears drooped as he realized Hiccup wasn't awake to fly with him, he was still grounded.

"Tell you what boy, let's try this out tomorrow you and I see if it works for Hiccup?" Astrid asked, trying to encourage the "downed" dragon.

At Toothless eager green eyes she knew she had made the right choice in offering- she just hoped she didn't regret it tomorrow when she actually tried flying…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Evasive Maneuvers Part 2

Author's Notes: I am thrilled that this is actually getting such great feedback from all of you! I am very glad you like reading it cause I am having a lot of fun writing these chapters, truth be told they are so easy to write I am getting a chapter done in about 90 minutes to 2 hours maximum, thanks to you guys and this great plot bunny! Thank you all again for the great reviews and all those who are reading this or even looking at it, I appreciate it greatly and will be sorry when this series hits it's end (cause we all know that Hiccup was only unconscious for about 9-14 days or so)

This is a continuation of the previous chapter because obviously they HAVE to try out the mechanism who wouldn't be curious?

Astrid was woken early by the sound of scratching on her door. She groaned- who on earth was waking her up this early in the morning? She was usually up early granted but this was ridiculous! The sun was barely up! She heard the scratching become more insistent and with one last noisy sound of protest rolled out of bed and all but stumbled down the steps to the door…

And nearly had a heart attack as Toothless stuck his head into her house, she jumped back when she opened the door barely holding in a scream but managing to fall onto her rear with a loud oomph!

"Toothless! What are you doing!" she whispered harshly.

Toothless cocked his head as though unaware of just how early in the morning it was.

Astrid sighed, "Toothless, it's too early to go out, can't this wait until I'm at least awake?"

But her only answer was for Toothless to grab hold of her shoulder pad and begin dragging her towards the forge her protesting the entire way even as she was shoved into the forge.

"You too eh' apparently the beast is a little impatient this morning." Gobber greeted her standing up.

"He woke you up, why?" Astrid asked.

"Probably cause he knew I'm the only one who knows how to get this contraption on besides Hiccup." Gobber told her.

"Should we get started then so that we can get some peace around here? I imagine this beast won't leave us alone now til we get him up in the air it has been a week since he got to fly." Astrid asked.

Toothless left no room for argument as he pulled on Astrid's arm, growling in impatience. She sighed in annoyance and resignation and let herself be dragged out of the shop motioning for Gobber to follow.

Toothless finally stopped at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the sea with a slightly put out huff he sat and then leaned down so they could strap on the rig that would let him fly.

"Gobber you do this, I'm not sure where everything goes." Astrid directed.

The blacksmith agreed and went painstakingly slow making sure that everything was properly set up and connected. Astrid helped where she could helping getting everything ready and keeping Toothless calm so they didn't have take off before they were ready.

At long last the entire harness rig had been checked three times over and Toothless had lost any patience for a fourth rundown- he wanted to go now.

Astrid carefully got up onto Toothless and settled in best she could considering the Night Fury was rumbling slightly in displeasure that it wasn't Hiccup on his back.

"He'll wake up soon then you two can fly again." Astrid soothed but the dragon only huffed at her.

"Alright here we go we're going to try this thing out in a blind test…you sure you don't want to try somewhere less high up?" Astrid asked.

In response Toothless took off leaving Astrid just a few seconds to brace herself and hold on as they headed straight down. She pulled back and shifted her foot, the gear changer moved slowly and her leg muscles, not used to the motion tired quickly but they made the turn- if a little rough.

Toothless shook his head to the right and she managed to force the pedal into the right position to make the turn but she could feel her legs already screaming in exhaustion from the unusual motions she was making. Luckily for her Toothless felt it too, or knew from Hiccup's first flights for he glided back to the cliff face and landed gently leaning down so she could get off easily.

Astrid stumbled off and hit her knees panting.

"How did he manage to do that so easily and quickly, did he do something to make the changes smoother or did he just get used to it?" Astrid asked the dragon, but Gobber overheard.

"Hard to change positions?" he asked.

"You have no idea I wonder if it would be better if we greased it up or something." Astrid wondered.

"We might make it too slippery then the mechanism wouldn't work at all and they'd be grounded again or worse." Gobber warned.

Astrid nodded still panting, looking over to Toothless who had laid down in the sun and was basking in his first flight in a week. He seemed mostly pleased with the flight results though annoyed that they weren't able to fly for longer than just a few minutes.

"That was exhausting; I can't believe Hiccup could do that for as long as he was. You guys were flying for over an hour several times right?" Astrid asked the dragon who nodded.

Gobber helped her up and they led Toothless back towards the forge stopping as Stoick came by them, halting in surprise at the group they made.

"What is all that?" Stoick asked.

"His flying rig for when Hiccup wakes up Toothless here has been going stir crazy." Astrid explained.

"Hiccup stirred a little today, just a few minutes ago but he didn't wake." Stoick told them gaining wide smiles from all three, though it looked odd on Toothless.

"What does that mean?" Gobber asked.

"The healer says it's a good sign, he should be waking soon." Stoick told them smiling, "There's supposed to be a big storm coming in a few days what do we do about the dragons? Where will they stay?"

"We could turn the Training Ring into a shelter for now, and start creating houses for the beasts within the next few days, they just can't stay out in the rain." Astrid suggested.

Stoick seemed to think over her plan and finally nodded his head, "I'll arrange it, we'll start two groups one to build a makeshift roof on the ring the other to start putting together ideas for housing these dragons permanently."

Astrid had to smile as Gobber started already giving his two cents on what should be what, leaving her and Toothless alone. She nodded over her shoulder for the dragon to follow her back to the forge which surprisingly he did she pushed the door open and then shut it again behind them.

"How could we make this easier for him, I can't do it for long and he'll be weak since he's not moved around in so long?" Astrid wondered looking at Hiccup's designs. She shuffled through the pages but found nothing.

Toothless on the other hand had already curled up on the ground next to the giant forge sighing in happiness at the flame and heat.

"You big cat, just give you a place next to a fire and your happy huh?" Astrid grinned, but Toothless didn't open an eye just lazily made a motion with his tail.

"I guess we'll just wait until Hiccup wakes up, he'll know the best way to make it smooth so you two can fly again." She said.

"You just going to stay here tonight?" Astrid asked.

For a moment it looked as though the Night Fury was ignoring her however after a moment he stretched and then passed by with a gentle huff that ruffled her bangs as though to say, 'and leave him?' making her giggle as they left the forge.

She watched as Toothless went back into Hiccup's house before heading to her own bed- after all tomorrow would be a big day, lot's of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorch Marks Chapter 6: Construction Day

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and all the hits I'm getting on this story- It's been a busy few days that's why I haven't updated. No fears this is up now and I imagine I will get the next one up shortly.

Also if you guys have any "mishaps" you'd like me to write about you can send me ideas I'd be more than happy to attempt the challenge (though I don't guarantee I can write as vividly as you can imagine it.)

This story will end with Hiccup waking up or a few days after Hiccup wakes up- you get the idea.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

The day dawned bright and for once warm, none of the Vikings could believe it. But they didn't really have time to enjoy the weather- it was time to construct shelters for the dragons so that they would have someplace to stay. Because everyone had to admit it did seem like they were staying permanently. It was a week or so after the battle against the Green Death and the dragons seemed to be settling in well- though after that first lesson no one had tried to go flying again- and none of the teens could blame them. The dragons wanted to fly but seemed to not quite trust the Vikings enough yet, hopefully that would come soon.

Toothless stretched inside the house glancing down to where Hiccup still lay sleeping at least in the dragon's mind. Stoick made his arrival and the door swung open noisily,

"You need to get outside and help so no one kills each other." Stoick ordered.

Toothless rolled his eyes but stretched again and slunk outside looking in surprise at the job that was underway.

New buildings were going up that were obviously not for humans, Toothless could see Vikings holding plans drawn on paper in their hands discussing this and that and arguing until it turned into a shouting match.

Astrid came beside him and smiled, "Hiccup would want to be a part of this whole mess- he always has the best ideas and plans."

Toothless made a snort of agreement and the two headed down spotting the group of teen surrounding a table with what looked like plans spread out in front of them.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"We've been left in charge to build the food dish for the dragons, it's going to go right here in the middle of the village." Snotlout bragged.

"Were arguing over plans and what it should look like." Fishlegs advised her quietly.

She laughed but nodded looking to the plans.

"What is the problem exactly?" Astrid asked looking over Ruffnut's shoulder.

"We just can't agree whether it needs a trough or not, and how tall to make it." Snotlout explained.

"Doesn't need a trough the dragons can all eat out of the dish itself. As for how tall it is, just make it a medium height we can make perches for the smaller dragons to stand on and the taller ones can just lean down to eat, it wont matter to them." Astrid suggested.

With everyone in agreement they went to work, moving quickly to catch up with the other building projects that were already in motion this morning. Astrid was surprised that nothing had happened yet but just as she thought that a man yelled out- no don't burn the wood just carry it!"

She had to laugh as she spotted the Viking that had yelled as he chased his dragon, a zippleback, who was dropping wood on a big pile. Astrid could see the scorch marks on the man's clothes and on the wood itself from where the sparking head, getting too excited from helping, was sparking on the wood threatening to start it all on fire completely by accident.

"Easy there we don't want to burn all the lumber do we? Then your houses won't be made and you'll have nowhere to stay." The man tried to soothe.

It seemed to work for the pair went back to work and the frantic shouting had stopped.

The teens were well into the project when their dragons showed up and apparently wanted in on the action. Astrid's Nadder Bragr quickly shoved her nose beneath the girl and raised her up so she didn't need the ladder but the motion made her lose her balance and sent both dragon and girl sprawling to the ground. Astrid huffed her bangs away from her face but wasn't angry- after all Bragr had just tried to help hadn't she?

Astrid couldn't help but laugh and with that positive sign all the dragons pitched in; they helped to carry lumber over and even helped to push the pieces together.

They had the stand up and ready to anchor when the sudden cry of, "Toothless!" caught her attention. She whirled around expecting to find him in trouble but really all he was doing was perching on the tip top of the unfinished house looking down seemingly content at his current position. Astrid slapped a hand to her forehead- that dragon had to be part cat! She was going to be sure to tell Hiccup all about it when he woke at least. Astrid sighed as all the other teens laughed at the picture the Night Fury made looking ready to take a nap right then and there.

"Toothless, c'mon get down from there those people are trying to work!" Astrid shouted loosing a sharp whistle when the dragon ignored her. Again the Night Fury only flicked his tail her direction and she huffed out a breath cursing stubborn Night Furies as she stomped up to where he lay slowly falling asleep.

"You get down or I'll make sure you get nothing but eel the next three days!" Astrid threatened.

Toothless' eyes popped open and with a stretch lazily let himself melt down the side of the building to soundlessly land on the ground walking by her and snorting in her face making her fall backwards.

"Stubborn Night Fury!" she yelled watching as Toothless found a new spot to sleep nearby the teens who were working. She hurried back to help complete the job.

The day went remarkably smoothly considering how close the dragons and Vikings were working and it seemed to create some attachment on the side of the dragons, but only time would tell. Astrid herself hoped that the Vikings would give flying another chance, it was like nothing she'd ever done…Hiccup seemed to love it himself and he and Toothless were best of friends and she partially envied their closeness, though she supposed that it came from all they had been through.

She looked up smiling as she took in the almost completed shelters and the completed and filled food trough. All the buildings needed were a good coat of paint and a few finishing touches. They had all survived the day with only a few burns, squished toes and singed hair, along with a few stubbed fingers which actually wasn't the dragons' fault. Yes Astrid could see it all finally coming together at last, now she just hoped Hiccup would get his lazy bum out of bed to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

Scorch Marks Chapter 7:

Upchuck

Author's Notes: the title just says it all doesn't it? Who can guess what this one is going to mention..anyone? Yes you guessed right. This story will not have a specific time, like the tenth day after they got home, so this could be any time in the midst of the timeline. As said before if you guys want me to write some specific mishap just let me know I'll be glad to try and accommodate you. Enjoy! Nothing belongs to me.

Snotlout was woken by a strange noise that morning, and he was reluctant to let it disrupt his sleep so he rolled over and pulled the blanket back over his head. The sound came again and he groaned stuffing the blanket in his ears as he tried to go back to sleep- it was just barely dawn after all! When the sound came again he bolted upright with a loud growl, "ALRIGHT I'M UP!"

He stumbled out of bed and all but fell down the stairs as he shoved the heavy door open where his Nightmare was laying scratching at the walls next to his window. He was still grouchy as he stomped up to the dragon and barely kept himself from yelling,

"Why are you awake this early?"

Of course the dragon couldn't answer but still the Nightmare managed to look sheepish. Snotlout of course saw that and sighed, he really couldn't fault the creature for its early habits he was just so tired! Vaguely he wondered if anyone else had the same problem he did, with "their" dragons getting up far too early. Before he really had a chance to ponder the question he noted Astrid as she walked back to her house with a large bucket filled –presumably with fish to feed the Nadder that had grown attached to her after the battle with the Green Death. He chuckled to himself life sure had changed since then.

He realized that he needed to do the same and feed the Nightmare as well so that the thing didn't go hungry. So lugging along a big bag he went down to the shore where some of the fishermen were already up and grabbed some fish that he hoped would be sufficient to feed the dragon. He headed back up to find the Nightmare waiting hungrily and as soon as he dropped the bag and the fish slipped out, the dragon was on them gobbling them up while Snotlout watched laughing. He sat next to the house watching until the Nightmare suddenly stopped and came over to stand in front of the boy and suddenly started making a strange choking noise. Snotlout watched worriedly until half a fish flopped into his lap while the Nightmare looked down his gaze proud at what he'd done.

Snotlout gazed at the fish in disgust unsure what he was supposed to do. He went to wriggle the thing off his lap with a pinky finger but the dragon suddenly growled at him stopping him in his tracks. He looked back down at the fish then back up at the dragon freezing when he saw the dragon look down at the fish then up to meet his eyes, and did it again. The motion finally registered and he scowled in disgust at the very notion of it. He went to push it back off his lap but the dragon growled again making Snotlout freeze in place again. The teen gave a glare at the Nightmare who only motioned with his head towards the fish again before shifting in place and stomping down with one foot. Snotlout made a small noise that sounded like a mix of a sob and a whimper. He picked up the fish holding onto as little as possible and took a small bite of the slimy creature. The moment it was in his mouth he had to fight to keep it there as he fought his urge to gag. He looked up at the Nightmare hoping that would satisfy him only to watch in horror as the dragon nodded again and made the motion of swallowing. Snotlout grimaced and hesitated again wishing there was any other way than this. But knowing that there was no other choice he gagged one last time and then swallowed. He opened his clenched shut eyes and spat out some of the slime that had remained behind, gagging one last time before looking up at the Nightnare. Suddenly the dragon raced forward and grabbed the boy curling his tail around the teen and starting to make a humming noise that Snotlout suddenly realized was a purr like a cat. He had to grin, if that was what it took to reach a understanding with the dragon then it was well worth all the grossness. He grinned, couldn't wait to tell the others what he'd done! Maybe no one else had figured out what they were supposed to do?

He hurried without running, cause running wasn't cool, towards the square where he saw Astrid and the others, who were further away near the edge of the cliff. He neared just in time to hear a

"Oh that's GROSS!" come from Ruffnut and saw her make a face at whatever Fishlegs had just told them. He stopped a moment before stomping the last few feet, catching their attention. Before he could even open his mouth to brag Ruffnut spoke up first exclaiming,

"You missed what happened to Fishlegs and his gronkle!"

"What happned?" Snolout asked.

Ruffnut told him what had happened and that the dragon had just spit out part of its fish onto his lap! Like it was sharing dinner!" Ruffnut was getting louder the further into the story she got but she trailed off as she realized the grin had slid from Snotlout's face.

Astrid however was the one to speak,

"What's wrong?"

"My Nightmare just did the same thing this morning. Did you eat the fish?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs shook his head slowly,

"I didn't I just gave it back. For some reason the Gronkle sure looked disappointed." the boy shrugged looking confused.

"You were supposed to eat a bite moron." Snotlout scolded ignoring the looks of horror he was receiving.

"What do you mean eat a bite!" Tuffnut demanded, "Why?"

"it's a way to gain trust, like exchanging something. My Nightmare did it this morning and I took a bite even though it was really gross." Snotlout explained.

"so we have to eat the fish if they upchuck it back up?" Tuffnut asked.

"I wonder if Toothless did that to Hiccup?" Astrid wondered quietly but it got everyone's attention.

"Hiccup, you think he did it with the Night Fury." Ruffnut asked.

"I'm not sure I found out about Toothless pretty late in the game." Astrid admitted.

Everyone paused a moment silent and their thoughts were all back to the Chief's house where their friend laid. Finally Ruffnut shoved her brother and headed back to the village,

"C'mon its near lunch- let's see what there is to eat."

The group all headed towards the Great Hall where lunch was being prepared. They got their food and sat down but it wasn't long before someone came up and stood off to the side sheepishly almost as though they were waiting to be acknowledged. It took a few moments before Fishlegs spotted the man and he elbowed Astrid hard and motioned with his chin towards the waiting Viking.

Astrid bit back a sigh and asked, "Do you need something?"

"My…um dragon spat up half a fish this morning, and I didn't know what to do with it. Now my dragon seems to be angry at me or at least a little put out. Do you know what the deal is?"

The man looked so hopeful and confused that Astrid smiled, trying to ease his tension.

"it's alright, the dragon was trying to bond with you the only way it knows how- I think its something they do with each other. What you need to do is take a bite from it even though it'll totally gross you out." Astrid advised.

The man's eyes got wide and he grimaced making a disgusted face. He looked unsure for a moment as to whether he should even question the teens who obviously knew more than he did on dragons, but he had to ask,

"Did you do it?"

Astrid shook her head, "My Nadder hasn't tried yet but Snotlout said his Nightmare did the exact same thing to him this morning and that once he had taken a bite the dragon seemed a lot more friendly."

The man nodded, considering and told her thank you before hurrying off seemingly to make amends with his dragon that he had unwittingly insulted.

"You don't really think the others in the village are going to be that easy do you?" Ruffnut asked incredulous.

"Not at all but those who really want to make it work with the dragons I think will at least be willing to give it a try." Astrid suggested.

Everyone nodded and finished up their lunch before splitting off to go visit their respective dragons. Astrid had found her Nadder where she supposed it would be which was on the roof of her house. This time however the dragon came down without her having to call it and stood before her shifting its feet as though nervous.

"What is it Bragr?" Astrid asked hoping it wasn't some kind of emergency.

The dragon in response made a choking noise and spat a fish at her feet before shuffling again and making a trilling kind of coo. The dragon looked at the fish then at Astrid and repeated the motion several times.

"Of course you would have to do it this way, just the same day that I learned this is how you guys choose to bond with each other." Astrid muttered to herself as she found the whole situation ridiculous and slightly amusing.

She waited another few moments to see if the dragon took the hint and gobbled the fish back down but obviously that wasn't going to happen, so Astrid did the only thing she could. She picked up the fish and took a small bite wincing and gagging at the digested smell barely holding the fish in her mouth. Then gathering her courage she swallowed it and spat out the leftover slime in her mouth before holding the fish back out, asking, "That better?"

The dragon cooed and grabbed the fish eating it in two quick bites before coming closer and batting at her hand until Astrid obliged and started scratching her.

As the dragon began what could only be called purring Astrid smiled, "I guess it was worth it after all."

End


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Author's Notes: Hello, all I'm sorry for the delay between chapters its been hectic with the last week of school and finals. This is has been a horribly busy time with school, work and home remodeling going on its been impossible to get to a computer to write much less post anything! Here is the next chapter only about two or more left to go..unless people send me ideas for a chapter they want! Yes it will be dedicated to the one with the idea….**_

_**Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Meet & Greet**_

_**Astrid sighed as the healer finally finished her work and told them to just let him rest and that all they could do was wait. Wait? Oh how Astrid now officially hated that word- waiting wasn't something she did easily and this waiting having to do with whether someone lived or died made it ten times worse. **_

_**Astrid left the house, but as soon as she opened the door she ran into a large black form- almost tripping over its tail.**_

"_**Toothless!" she exclaimed catching herself just barely from hitting the stone steps.**_

_**The Night Fury gave her look, that somehow managed to seem depressed. Astrid sighed- she wasn't the only one who cared for the boy fighting for his life in the house she had almost forgotten completely about the dragon. Astrid shook her head how had she managed to do that?**_

"_**C'mon Toothless we have to wait and see how he is in the morning. Let's get you some food?" she offered.**_

_**Toothless nodded and started behind her- it was almost comical the sight they presented. As she walked closer to the town square she noticed how all the villagers moved away from her- until she realized it wasn't her it was the dragon following meekly behind. They were still afraid of the most dangerous dragon they had ever known. She shook her head- they trusted all of the others now, well to a point at least, but this one probably had caused the most destruction.**_

_**Astrid slowed down as she came to the steps leading to the Great Hall and noticed the crowd that followed them behind. She shook her head exasperated until she noted the teens waiting in the doorway to the Great Hall. **_

_**Astrid went up to the Hall and was greeted by the teens, Fishlegs spoke first,**_

"_**What are you doing with that?"**_

"_**He needs to eat too or did you forget he is part of what saved all our lives?" Astrid rebuked gently but even still the teen flinched slightly.**_

"_**Did you forget that's one of the main reasons we have practically new buildings every year?" Snotlout shot back.**_

_**Astrid gave him a look- "Hiccup befriended him and look how tamed he is, look!"**_

_**They all glanced down to where Toothless was laying curled in a ball on the ground waiting like a faithful dog.**_

"_**I need to get him some food, come on down." Astrid suggested.**_

_**Everyone recoiled a little but realized she was serious. They watched open mouthed as she entered the Great Hall and came back a few moments later with a basket of fish. She headed down the stairs loaded down from the fish. Astrid felt the weight lift as Snotlout grabbed the basket, the others joining in to help. Everyone paused at the bottom as they neared the Night Fury.**_

"_**Oh come on you guys, he won't kill you…I hope." Astrid muttered as she remembered the first meeting she had with the Night Fury.**_

_**She dumped he fish out of the basket and Toothless jumped up all but diving into the basket of fish.**_

_**Astrid laughed and saw the others smiling.**_

_**Once Toothless was done he finally noticed the other teens and his ears flattened as he started growling- these were the ones who were mean to Hiccup!**_

"_**Toothless whoa!" Astrid pushed his head back but she was no match for the strength of the Night Fury, who continued moving forward as though she wasn't even there.**_

_**He stopped in front of Tuffnut who stared back as he tried to stop his knees from shaking.**_

_**Toothless sniffed and snorted as he recognized the smell of a Zippleback on the boy.**_

'_**This was one of the ones who had helped Hiccup defeat the Green Death?' **_

_**Toothless sniffed again and the boy looked back a little more steadily as he realized that the dragon hadn't eaten him.**_

_**With one final snort Toothless moved on to the next one and Fishlegs started muttering the Night Fury's stats as the dragon looked him over carefully smirking a little as he leaned forward and snorted in his face causing the boy to start shaking.**_

"_**Toothless, take it easy you aren't doing yourself much good if you scare them all off." Astrid warned coming over to Toothless' side.**_

_**The dragon snorted at her seeming to not really care whether he scared the other teens or not. **_

_**Astrid shook her head, "If you're going to stay here with Hiccup then you have to play nice with the people here."**_

_**Toothless growled low in his throat and attempted to shake Astrid off where she was clinging on.**_

"_**You want to stay here with Hiccup don't you?"**_

_**That made the dragon stop and sigh rolling his eyes as he flopped into a sitting position.**_

"_**Okay you guys it'll be okay he won't bite." Astrid assured and motioning forward the others slowly began to move forward towards Toothless.**_

"_**You sure he won't bite?" Snotlout asked as he got nearer to Toothless. **_

"_**He'll behave, otherwise Hiccup will yell at him." Astrid assured giving Toothless a look that clearly said, 'and I'd tell him.'**_

_**Toothless backed away from the teens a little but when Ruffnut touched his nose and started rubbing gently he melted and slowed laid down. **_

_**That encouraged the others to come forward and start petting the dragon as well.**_

"_**For being a Night Fury he sure is docile." Tuffnut remarked.**_

"_**He's been hanging around with Hiccup for the last few weeks, if he isn't used to humans by now then he'd never be able to stay here. I think Hiccup and Toothless got to be good friends." Astrid commented back.**_

_**The boy nodded his head as he kept rubbing and petting the Night Fury.**_

_**Fishlegs however was standing back and looking over the large sleek black figure.**_

"_**Night Fury, the first we've ever seen and he's laying on the ground like a happy cat." the teen kept looking over the dragon and shaking his head in wonder and bemusement. Astrid happened to look over just in time to see the teen shake his head again. She caught his eye and tipped her head towards the dragon, grinning. Fishlegs nodded before throwing her a amazed look, mouthing,**_

'_**how did Hiccup do this?'**_

_**Astrid could only shake her head with her own befuddled look. **_

_**Toothless had long since melted under the constant pets and rubs until finally he was rolled onto his side eyes half shut purring happily.**_

_**Astrid finally could no longer hold it in and started laughing, trying to not disturb Toothless. However that could not be helped and the Night Fury, realizing who she was laughing at got up shaking the teens off and huffed stalking away towards Hiccup's house.**_

"_**I think you made him mad." Ruffnut laughed.**_

"_**He'll get over it, all those pets were heaven- so he'll be sure to come back for more. Besides he likes me anyway so I know he'll forgive me, at least at some point." Astrid shook her head in wonder.**_

"_**I know what you're thinking and I agree I never would have even imagined the day that we all got along, much less with a Night Fury." Snotlout said.**_

"_**And Hiccup did all of this, let's hope he wakes up soon to see it." Astrid sighed. They all got up and went in search of the other dragons, fish in hand, so that they could cement the friendship that had already been started.**_


End file.
